The Five Elements
The Five Elements In life, there are five elememts linked to life. Metal is in our blood. Wood gives us shelter. Water creates life. Fire provides light. And we tread on the Earth. Originally, there were animals with the powers to harness the elements, and then passed it on their descendants; the Fairies of the Sky. Properties of the Elements Each element requires a certain thing, be it metaphysical or a charm, and a person's personality. Fire Fire is mostly wielded by Dragonian Fairies, a cross-breed between dragonians and fairies. Because of thier heritage, their Inner Fyre is strong and is able to control this element. To wield fire, it takes a strong will to control this element, for if fire is not controled or used properly, it can be a major destructive force, physical or metaphysical. The wielder must also posess a strong soul, for if not, the fyre (the magical kind) will consume one's soul. The style of it is explosive, so it's like extreme martial arts with exploding fiery fists and limbs. There are two types of fire. The physical one, like the one you use to roast marshmellows(don't let Hua Sen get ahold of these sticky babies) and the one of the Soul. The phrase 'inner fyre' comes from this. Every person has a soul type, resulting in the element they use. Fire users have a Fyre-essence soul, so if you were to extract it, it would be a small flame of fyre. The wielder, if he/she has complete control in his/her inner fyre, he/she can use it in combat as the most destructive force. The fyre is completely unbeatably by physical means, but if a Mind user-type uses his/her spell on the fire user, well, they're screwed becuase the strength of the fyre depends on the emotions and strength of ones soul. Fire users tend to be either hyper, letting thier inner fyre show through, or cool and collected. The true nature of fyre is intelllegent yet reckless, so the ones who have their inner fyre as their exterior tend to labeled as the 'ditz' in society. The ones that appear to be water, but are actually FIRE are the ones that are deadly and you have to look out for them. They are calm, cool, collected and often pegged as the 'cool guy' but don't piss'em off, or you will regret it. Metal Metal users are the rarest of them all. Only two, of all the fairies to have lived, only two have been documented. Au Co and Hua Sen are the only metal users. There are metal based spells one can use, but only two can truly control the element. Only those with extreme inner peace and acceptance can wield this element, for metal is fluid and smooth, yet when it strikes, it will catch you in its vice-like grip and eleminate you. It takes alot to wield metal, trust what the book says. Metal is a elements that will not be controlled by brute force, so it takes fluidy, serenity, and the ability to cope and work with a force. Almost like how water is controlled actually.To use it, you have to pretend it'a another creature, with a life force, and then move with it. It takes alot more than just concentration to master this element. There is two different ways of summoning metal. You can literally summon it from your own soul, simalar to Inner Fyre. Exept this is more like the mallablility of one's soul. You have to be at perfect peace, and have a strong yet bending soul. It's like gold. It can move, adapt, but will mever break or snap, staying true to its word. Once the user has achieved this state of mind, he/she can then summon metal out of thin air, or so to speak, from the inside of ones soul. Metal people are strong willed, by meaning they won't give up, yet can bend and adapt. That's really just the one trait that reveals their element to another, since each of them will have totally different personalities. One can be calm, cool, and level headed, but another can be hyper. Each of them has a diverse personality, like anyother, but will always have the same trait that will betray them. Wood Wood users are sturdy, reliable, trusty people. It's a fairyly common element, but less so than water or earth, the dominant elements wielded by the fairies. (Will be continued by Hua Sen only)